rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fort November
Fort November is a fort located in southwestern Asgarnia, adapted from Melzar's Maze. The building's construction date is unknown. It was a large mansion previously owned by a necromancer Melzar the Mad. But after his decease his mansion was given as a gift from the King of Asgarnia, Richard Grosvenor to November. November being the founder of the watchmen, decided to reinforce the mansion into a fortification of itself which he named after himself "Fort November." Changes made to the Fort Exterior As you can see on the picture there has been some slight changes to the fortify this mansion. November has had two sniper posts attached to the roof of the fort to ensure security to the Fort as well as a 10 foot high battlement surrounding the fort. There was also a small garden and fountain added to the interior yard of the fort but November plans on adding more to it. Interior The monsters that inhabited Fort November during its time as Melzar's Maze have been exterminated by men November hired right away after he saw the poor condition of the building. The Ground Floor The Ground Floor has been refurbished to a more nicer look to it where as the dining room has been replaced with a purple table cloth and maple chairs and a maple carved table. The non-accessible rooms have been made accessible by putting new doors to them, and every door does not require a key except for the dungeon enterance. Facing West, the bottom left room has been made into the public library for the Watchmen to use with a couple chairs to lounge on whereas the dungeon room has been covered up.. The mid-left room facing west remains the same, as where the rug is replaced by a dyed blue wolf furred carpet as are the rest of the carpets in the fort, the room mainly being served as a way to the next floor. The top left floor also remains the same except for new maple furnishings. The middle top room is used as a storage room. The top right room is now used as a kitchen to feed meals to the Watchmen stationed at the fort. The bottom right room serves as the enterance to the dungeon, all furnishing in that room are removed. The 2nd Floor As with the Ground floor, the 2nd floor has also been refurbished to a more nicer look with replaced furnishing and of the sort. Facing West, the Largest ooc'ly room is the meeting room, this room has in the middle a table similar of Round Table found in Camelot, but made of maple with a blue tablecloth placed over it with the Watchmen's current clan symbols in black with maple chairs surrounding the table. The rooms below the ooc'ly locked doors have been made into another big room and is used as the bunks for those stationed at the fort. The one room to the left with the regular wooden door and broken ladder serves as the weaponry for the lower classes. The rest of the rooms to the left of the meeting room are used as private quaters for those ranking from Sergeant to Captain. The 3rd Floor Same refurbishments as the other floors, this floor mainly serves as a floor for higher ranking officers. The biggest room ooc'ly serves as a lounge. Facing West, the two top locked doors to the left have been combined into one big room whereas the bottom of the two doors doesn't exist anymore, this room serves as private quaters for November. The long narrow room in the middle serves as a hallway. The remaining doors except for the door to the North are also a combination of one big room where only the wooden door remains of the three, serves as private quarters for Cyl Crescent. The lonely room to the North serves as a weaponry for the higher ranking classes. The Attic The attic is what you would suppose an old mansion's attic would look like. dusty, old, spiderwebs, all that. The attic stores chests filled with scrolls of information from basically anything, there is also up there old furniture from the mansions original furniture. There is also some old armour and weapons up there that are rusted or dented of the sort. The Dungeon To be added. Interior pictures soon to come. Category:Buildings Category:Location Category:Asgarnia